


Better Life

by gingertintedglasses



Series: Running Up That Hill [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cafe dates, Fluff, M/M, service dog, war veteran Steve and civilian Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingertintedglasses/pseuds/gingertintedglasses
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Steve getting a service dog





	Better Life

Tawny was just three years old, but she was tall and broad for a golden, and calm, and when she sat down and perked up her ears, Bucky swore her head could take up the space of a forty-inch tv.   

Steve _loved_ her.  He hadn’t been sure, at first, about having a service dog. He had always thought service dogs were necessary and an incredible help to the people who needed them.  It took him some time to come around to accepting the fact that he needed a service dog.  

It wasn’t because it would be an admission of needing help.  It was because it was real, that his life was different (it had been different, but somehow, this was more.  Steve had whispered it to Bucky, one night, when he’d thought Bucky was asleep and Bucky had heard him and had kept those things Steve had said quiet and closed up in his heart and nodded with understanding and encouragement when Steve mentioned that he thought his therapist was right, that maybe it was time for a service dog as the next step in his recovery and his life).

Steve _loved_ her and she was always nearby, picking her eyebrows up at Bucky when he accidentally interrupted her naps.  Waking Steve up when he had a nightmare and snuggling into bed with him, her weight a calming anchor.  

She was a perfect addition to their lives.

“This is a nice date.”  Steve was petting Tawny’s head where it sat in his lap (she was sitting up under their table in the café).  “And the cocoa is amazing.”

“ _Melting chocolate_ , Stevie..” Bucky teased.  “You ok?”

It was a small café, and Steve had insisted.  Tight, unfamiliar spaces could be a problem and Bucky had been hesitant.  Steve was sure and dragged all three of them inside, Tawny looked up at Bucky as if to say _my human is irrepressible is this for real?_   

“Yeah.  I’m – I’m good.  I’m not great, but I’m good.  Tawny’s half asleep, so I know we’re good.”

“Good.”

“I didn’t realize how much I needed her.  She – I feel calmer.  Confident.”

Bucky reached across their small table and squeezed Steve’s hand. “I’m glad.  You seem like it.  And honestly, I worry less when I go to work.  It’s not that I don’t trust you by yourself.  I just…”

“I’m not alone.” 

“Yeah.” Bucky smiled.

“I worry less about me too.”  Steve kissed the back of Bucky’s hand.  “You’ve always had my back, Buck.  But…it’s nice to know she does, too.  I feel like…like it’s not just…all on me.  You know?”

“It’s never just you, Stevie.  We’ve got you.”

 


End file.
